<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To live another day by xyChaoticFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753867">To live another day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox'>xyChaoticFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt x Jaskier One shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Rescue, Sexual Slavery, Sharing a Bed, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt rids the world of a horrid man and saves another in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>If you leave me here, I'm as good as dead," He said softly, "Just take me somewhere other than here, I beg you." </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Geralt turned to look at the man. He stood shaking, the white robe falling off one of his pale shoulders doing little to hide his body. Geralt looked away, feeling slightly ashamed that he had looked in the first place. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>"Put something on. You can't go in that." </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Jaskier's delicate face lit up.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt x Jaskier One shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To live another day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. Originally this was going to end in smut but i felt too bad for poor Jaskier x.x so i ended it with a little fluff feels. </p>
<p>Inspired by a scene in the Assassin's Creed Odyssey Novel ~</p>
<p>As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>x</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky paled into a hazy gray with thick clouds that shoved against one another to hide the remaining rays of sun trying to escape through. Geralt pushed the hood away from his face, descending down the rickety wooden stairs that lead to the lower docks. He clutched a crumpled up paper in his hand, eyes scanning the bustling crowd with a dubious gaze. They landed on an individual sitting on a barrel next to an anchored and curving vessel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man was peeling an apple with a small knife clutched between his wrinkled fingers and his lips perched in concentration. He looked like the type to issue these contracts and with the hunch, Geralt made his way over to the man. Geralt's shadow towered over him and he looked up startled, then visibly relaxing and flashing a toothy smile, his teeth stained but straight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't think a Witcher would take such a contract." He chirped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Some days we have to take what we can get. Mercenary work isn't the worst." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man laughed, a deep raspy sound. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed! So you are willing then?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. Tell me what I have to do first." Geralt dropped the paper next to the man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a bite from his apple, "It's simple. Kill someone for me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Witcher wanted to roll his eyes, "I don't just kill people." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, but this one is of another kind. Real nasty and eager to send us all to our doom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't kill just to satisfy another's grudge." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is no mere <em>grudge</em>, master Witcher!" The man bellowed out, "He readies his armies to attack Cintra, my home country. Many, if not all will surely die." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cintra has an army and war is everywhere." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scoffed, "This one allies himself with a dozen mages. Look, I know your kind don't have families, but many families will be torn apart. Women, children, all facing a gruesome death. It's the lesser evil." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt hated that saying. He's heard it far too many times and yet he always comes across it again and again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where is he and who is he?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man smiled again, "<em>Excellent</em>!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air is open and a beautiful midnight blue, the crescent moon a pale silver as it illuminated the canvas of sky. The Archduke strode across the courtyard with his expensive robes clutched close to his body to avoid the slight chill that hung in the air. He hummed, touching a patch of soft blooming roses gently before roughly plucking one and brought it to his nose. He sniffed it with an ugly smile etched into his hawk-like features, making his way passed the guards and into his home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside his lavish privateroom doors two more guards stood and a young man clutching a lute straightened up beside the guard on right. The Archduke motioned to have the doors opened and the young man hurriedly slipped in after him before the doors closed. He stood at then, waiting, the Archduke strolling to his desk and depositing a binded stack of papers, that were previously hidden beneath his robes, onto the wooden surface. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is the bath ready?" He spoke into the quiet air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man flinched at the pitched sound that sent chills up his body in the worst ways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, my lord. What oils would you like tonight?" He asked softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something relaxing, I had a long day." The Archduke said, staring at his nails like he was bored. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At once, my lord." He started to move to the adjoining bath-rooms but the feeling of relief was yanked from him as the man called out to him again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jaskier. Come here." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to keep his expression light and pretty, painting on a smile and clutching his lute tightly as he turned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come." The Archduke motioned him closer and he obeyed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped an arm's length away from the Archduke, doing his best to avoid the dark and lusting look in the man's eyes. Thin snd bony fingers wrapped icily around his left wrist and pulled him closer. He swallowed his yelp and allowed it obediently. The Archduke smiled wickedly, raising his free hand to stroke the younger man's cheek with eerie affection. His fingers curled around the man's ear and slipped the rose he picked earlier into the brown locks there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Undress and join me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette nodded with a wry smile, dread settling throughout his bones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Archduke leaned in and pressed a sickening kiss to the brunette's lips, "I had a long day so you better please me. We wouldn’t want you to turn out like the previous one, now would we?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier shook his head and bowed gently before escaping to the baths, heart thumping in his throat and bile pushing up from his stomach. All he could think of was the gruesome fate the previous servant met; his pale body painted with a black-red that painted the white tiled floors and walls in pools and splatters. He never forgot those teared stained eyes, lifeless and open as they looked up at the ceiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt watched as a slender man opened the paneled doors of his room and stepped out on a patio to look at the flower beds and bushes that covered the expanse of his lands. The man pulled his robe off and let it drop to the ground, body clad in nothing but a short under robe and thin, short breeches that served as underwear. He was stretching and smiling to himself as he whistled. Geralt waited until the Archduke turned away before he crept through the grounds and silently took out the remaining patrolling guards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier watched as the Archduke walked back into the room and almost sighed when the man stopped at his desk. He leaned over it to look through some of the papers and Jaskier looked away. He felt sick to his stomach, body wanting to shrivel up on itself to avoid being touched by those demanding and bony fingers. He swallowed, focusing on the bottle of citrus and chamomile oil between his shaking hands. He tried not to think about the other bodily things he was going to have to endure and the cold slimy lips-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Don't make a sound.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier froze, every muscle in his body tensing as the hands wrapped around him. One held his mouth shut firmly while another was holding his arms down against his body. His bathrobe bunched up around his chest and torso, still fastened at the shoulders but dipping extremely low at the back. The intruder's armor pressed into his naked back uncomfortably but he didn't dare move. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Continue what you were doing. Don't move anywhere else, do you understand?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice in his ear was rough and commanding but he nodded anyway. The intruder held him a split second longer before letting him go. Jaskier unscrewed the bottle of oil, keeping his eyes low as he continued his work. He saw the large shadows of the intruder and caught a glympse of strange grey-white hair as the man slipped into the Archduke's main room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Archduke put the last documents into his desk drawer and cracked his neck, ready for his bath. A floorboard creaked gently as he started undoing his light robe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you and my bath ready Jaskier?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier opened his mouth to reply but quickly snapped it shut again, keeping his eyes on the steaming bathwater. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jaskier?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Archduke's grin fell from his face as he turned, eyes hardening as they fell on the tall form. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, this is a surprise." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Long time no see, Arnold." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed, a very long time, Geralt." His lips curled upwards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hope I didn't surprise you too much." The witcher crossed his arms with a pointed stare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Archduke laughed, "Actually, yes. Might we catch up later? I was just about to take a bath." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt sighed, "I'm afraid not, Arnold." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're my contract and I really want to get this over with." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come now, Geralt, you cannot be serious." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Witcher unsheathed his sword. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is it coin? I can give you double." Arnold said quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Under normal circumstances I would have accepted but you've been busy old friend. Very busy." His eyes flickered over his shoulder and Arnold followed his eyes to a frozen Jaskier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, come on, Geralt. Nobody will miss them." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A muscle in his jaw twitched and his hand tightened around the grip of his steel sword. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arnold's face hardened and he stepped back against the desk, hands braced on the surface, "I see how it is then. I suppose there's nothing I can do to persuade you otherwise then?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Archduke took a deep breath and lowered his head, "Very well." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt stepped forward, ready to strike. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes almost missed the glint in the dim candlelight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt ducked, dagger zooming passed him and burying itself into the cupboard at the far end of the room behind him. He whirled around as the Archduke launched himself at Geralt and they fell to the ground. His long nails sliced at Geralt's throat and the Witcher cursed, searching for his sword. He reeled his head back and slammed it into Arnold's, hearing the Archduke's bone split on impact. He cried out, hands flying to his broken nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt shoved him off, pushing Arnold to the floor and climbing onto him to deliver another blow to his face. Geralt grabbed the front of his robe and shoved him harshly back against the floor until he groaned in pain. Arnold laughed, a spluttering and hoarse sound that split the air.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you kill me, you'll never know what happened to the girl." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt's fingers tightened and he spat, "<em>Shut up</em>, you know nothing." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know everything, Geralt."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier clutched the fabric covering his thighs, eyes wide as he watched them fall to the ground. He watched the way the Witcher ruined the master's face and swung them round to slam the Archduke to the floor. There was bickering he couldn't quite hear and they were struggling. He jerked when he heard the Witcher's sword scrape against the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last words he caught were the ones the Archduke spat, "It's your fault she died." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the sickening sound of bone and flesh ripping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier jerked away, scurrying back until his back hit the cold wall. There was utterly defening silence for a moment, Jaskier's heart the only thing you could hear. Then the sword being sheathed and the footsteps approaching him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should go." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier looked up in bewilderment, glistening blue eyes staring up at the offered hand. Shakily he took it and was hauled to his feet. The Witcher looked him up and down and then turned to leave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take what you need and get out of here. Someone's bound to find him soon." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-wait!" Jaskier found himself calling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take me with you!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I travel alone." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"P-Please! I can serve you in any way you'd like." He had just received freedom and here he was offering it away again, how stupid could he be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't need a servant."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They'll kill me if you don't help me, they'll think it was me!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scrambled after the white haired man, reaching to grip the back of his belt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't take you with." Geralt pulled away with no effort. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you leave me here, I'm as good as dead," He said softly, "Just take me somewhere other than here, I beg you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt turned to look at the man. He stood shaking, the white robe falling off one of his pale shoulders doing little to hide his body. Geralt looked away, feeling slightly ashamed that he had looked in the first place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Put something on. You can't go in that." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier's delicate face lit up and he hurried away to pull on a spare set of breeches, a shirt and worn boots. The Witcher waited for him and he all but clung to him as they made their way to a horse just outside the Villa gates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get on." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier eyed the large horse and threw the Witcher a reserved look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know how." He whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He expected to be yelled at for being stupid or the Witcher to slap him but it never happened. Instead he heard the man sigh and then hands caught his hips and hoisted him into the saddle like he weighed nothing. He flushed slightly and muttered a soft '<em>thank you'</em> as the Witcher climbed up in front of him and the horse moved into a slow gallop. He caught the sides of the Witcher's leather armour and curled his fingers into it as much as he could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt said nothing when he buried his face between the space of Geralt's shoulder blades, Roach speeding up into a sprint. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They rode well into night until Geralt finally steered them into a large town and towards the lit up inn. He climbed off Roach first, leading her to the stables and flicking a coin in the stablehand's direction. He helped Jaskier off and removed the heavy saddlebags, slinging them over one shoulder as he made his way back to the main doors. Jaskier followed hesitantly, staying close to Geralt until they reached the bar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Geralt spoke to the innkeep, Jaskier let his eyes wander around the tavern. He caught many dark gazes from filthy and large brutes and it it made him unconsciously press closer to Geralt. The Witcher loosely slung an arm around him that made him jump. He looked up at him but Geralt was still talking to the innkeep and paid him no mind. When the innkeep left, he let Jaskier go and told him to sit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minutes later they received two plates of bread and sliced meat and two tankards filled to the brim with warm ale. Jaskier tried eating to satisfy his growling belly but barely made it halfway through his plate. Geralt ended up finishing both their plates and some of Jaskier's ale. He didn't talk apart from asking Jaskier about the food and drink. Jaskier thanked him and received a grunt in return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once finished, they went up a creaking staircase to the rooms above. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're going to have to share." Geralt said at the door and Jaskier nodded numbly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room wasn't small at all; accommodating a large bed, cupboard, dressing area, bathtub and a small table with two chairs. It was rather cozy and warm, candles stationed across the room. Jaskier played with the hem of his untucked shirt, eyeing the witcher as he moved. He dumped the bags onto the table and rummaged through them until he found a small vile and chugged the contents. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... Didn't get a chance to say thank you." He started softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt gave him a quick look before he sat down on a chair and started working on the clasps of his armour. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No need." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is. I don't know how to thank you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You just did." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Words can't be enough," Jaskier said deflated, "You saved my life." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wouldn't you if it were you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt's shoulder pieces fell to the floor and his chest armour joined them. He pushed it all into a heap beneath the table and plucked off his leather gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't think so." Jaskier admitted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt gave something between a snort and a laugh, pushing his boots off and kicking them under the table as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's done now, in any case. I'll leave in the morning, the room is paid till the end of the week so you can do what you want." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" Jaskier breathed, blinking wildly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is as much as I can do." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But why?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know what it feels like. You want to escape the past, I gave you a new start." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier swallowed, looking at his shaking fingers still clutched in his shirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have to thank you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What did I just say?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier walked up to the table now, putting his hands down on them, "Please. I can do whatever you want." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you offering...?" Geralt frowned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I don't have any other way to thank you so please accept this." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Geralt shook his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please, I-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I said no." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But why?" Jaskier croaked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will not take advantage of you or your body." Geralt's voice was loud and harsh, more than he intended it to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier tried not to flinch and bowed his head, moving towards the bed to sit down on it, "Sorry." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going to wash, go to bed." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier removed his shoes as the Witcher disappeared behind the bathing area divider-walls. He pushed the bedding away and slipped into bed but even as he settled in tiredly, his mind was far too buzzing let him sleep. After what felt like hours the Witcher emerged and blew out the candles before he came to bed. He didn't get under the covers, climbing onto them instead and putting the pillows against the headboard to sit against them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier swallowed, the scent of soap and grass filling his nose. He hugged the covers tightly, trying to calm his hammering heart. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at the man next to him. The Witcher's eyes were closed, hands crossed over his bare stomach. Jaskier's eyes widened, falling over the expanse of naked skin. Muscles bulged beneath the tanned skin and scars littered it but holy fuck. This man was built like a god. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier heard sonnets about men like this but he's never seen someone come close to the poems they sang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop looking at me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry!" Jaskier squeaked and shut his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can hear your heartbeat. What's wrong?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can stop worrying, I told you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know but-" Jaskier stopped himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt looked down the length of his nose to the man next to him. His hands held the covers closely to his chest and his scared eyes were focused on a flickering candle Geralt didn't douse. His light brown hair fell over his forehead in a mess of gentle curls and his pale cheeks were flushed. Geralt could make out the faint traces of previous bruises along the man's smooth neck and the pieces of collarbone and shoulder that Jaskier's shirt exposed.</p>
<p>He regretted giving Arnold a quick death. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed silent for several more minutes before Geralt finally spoke up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you feel better if you could repay me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes." Jaskier said softly, turning to look at Geralt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Close your eyes." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't miss the hesitation in those big blue eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't hurt you. Close them." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a nod, the young man closed them. He felt the bed dipping and the Witcher shifting and suddenly he wasn't ready anymore. He wanted to run and - </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hands cupped his face and pushed his hair out of his eyes. The Witcher tilted Jaskier's head back and slowly leaned over him, giving him enough a gap to stop him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed the brunette, a soft and warm touch against his mouth with no hidden meaning behind it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't offer yourself to anyone ever again."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Y-yes." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Good. Get some sleep." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jaskier never slept better in his life. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>x</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to shout at me ~</p>
<p>Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>